


The Picture of You

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Cowgirl, Cunnilingus, F/F, Missionary, Oneshot, Smut, blowjob, g!p Historia, intercourse, model Ymir, photographer Historia, specific request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 18:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: Historia is a renowned photographer, but there's something sorely missing in her life and certainly, her heart.Ymir has the looks and the height, but she just can't seem to make any modelling agency accept her as is. She refuses to change herself for them, either, but her Instagram hasn't really blown up despite how good she looks.After a chance meeting, the two decide to work together. Ymir becomes internet famous overnight, and Historia is entirely captured by her. When their feelings finally come out, there's more than just lust at play.





	The Picture of You

**Author's Note:**

> thank you darkforte for your constant support <3

Historia was woken by the burn of sunlight on her sore eyes. She squinted and covered her face with a hand, then felt the bed shift as someone moved beside her. Memories from last night trickled in slowly, but she had done this enough times not to get surprised by them. She’d had a bit to drink, enough to get tipsy, but not too much.

Slowly, Historia removed her hand and cracked her eyes open. The woman beside her was still fast asleep, bleached blonde hair spilled over her bare shoulder and her pillow. She was breathing peacefully and her expression was smoothed out. Historia didn’t even remember her name.

Before she woke, Historia got up and quickly dressed. She was sore all over and she desperately needed a shower, but that could wait until she was safely away at home. Thankfully her phone was on silent, so she barely made a sound as she crept out of the woman’s room and into the hallway. There, she bumped into another woman who stopped short, a dark brow lifted in question.

“Oh, so it was you that made her scream that much last night,” the woman commented.

Historia felt her face flush. “Someone was home?”

The woman shrugged. “I’m used to it. You must have been good, to cause that much noise though.”

Again, the flush intensified. “Um, thanks.”

“Have I met you before?”

Historia squinted at her. “No.”

The woman tapped her chin with the spoon in her hand. In the other, she had a bowl of cereal. “You must be some rich posh from that gala last night, right?”

“I’m Historia.” She held her hand out.

“Shawn,” she replied, but made no move to shake Historia’s hand. “Put that away, I know where it’s been.”

Historia withdrew her hand, horrified to realize that yeah, Shawn was right. “I’m so sorry, I really need to get to work. It was lovely meeting you, Shawn.”

As Historia skirted around her, Shawn scooped cereal into her mouth and her eyes turned accusing. “I assume she won’t hear from you anytime soon?”

Historia didn’t want to respond to that, so she didn’t. Instead she gave a half-assed wave, then escaped through the front door. She was in an apartment complex so she needed to take an elevator down, then she found her car parked in two whole parking spaces. Luckily, she got to her car before it was towed away or fined. On her way home, she tried to smooth her tanged hair back, and cringed when she smelt herself.

“God, I need a shower,” she groaned to her own reflection in the rear-view mirror.

There was a passing of guilt in her chest, but otherwise she felt satisfied from her night of intense, gymnastic sex. With her popularity and talent, it was very easy for her to tumble into bed with whichever model she wanted. Historia couldn’t stop herself sometimes, and in the morning she always felt a little more pulled apart for it.

As much as she really enjoyed the sex, she always hoped she would feel something more for it. She never did, though. All it ever was for her was sex, even when the girl she was with gave her heart eyes and wanted her to stay for breakfast. That was Historia’s solid rule—no breakfast, no bonding and no exchanging numbers. She was there for a fuck, not a partner. She always let the girl know before they went anywhere together.

Last night she had been on a particular high from her successful exhibition, and having been invited to the gala, she needed something to do to sate her hunger and exhaust her adrenalin. The girl in the impossibly tight dress had done it. Sadly, Historia couldn’t remember much of their encounter. Her dick was sore, though, so clearly she’d put it to good use.

Historia pulled into her driveway and dialled her pin in for the massive gates to swing open. When she paused by the stairs leading up to her front door, she handed her keys to her assistant, Mavis.

“Welcome back, Ms Reiss,” Mavis greeted, her lips twitching into an amused smile. She was most likely taking in the sight of Historia so dishevelled. Historia was pretty sure she had dried cum on her pants, too.

“Thanks, Mavs, please park it and then go home for the day. I need time to recover from last night.”

Mavis dipped her head. “Of course, boss.”

Historia entered her home and immediately went to her shower. As she undressed, she uncovered new marks and bruises from her passionate encounter. She just wished she felt something about them other than surprise that they were there. As she showered, she got the evidence of the sex off of her, and then started to feel a little more like herself.

Afterwards, she settled in her lounge with some tea and scrolled through her Instagram feed. So many people messaged her and tagged her, so many models and fellow photographers desperate to meet her and establish a friendship. Historia wasn’t interested in any of them.

Sipping her tea, her eyes lifted to a massive canvas hanging right in front of her. The model was beautiful, soulful blue eyes and short blonde hair. She was nude in the shot, staring pensively over her shoulder. Her entire body was muscular and sculpted, like she was a statue. Looking at her stirred something in Historia, but she shut it down.

That had been her last model. After that, she vowed never to photograph another model again. She would sleep with them, but she would not offer them herself. Because, offering them her lens was inviting them into her soul, and that was one step too close for someone as trouble and reclusive as Historia.

Historia Reiss, big shot photographer, daughter of Rod Reiss, an equally big shot movie producer. Her fame came easily, but her skill was hers alone.

She sighed and finished her tea.

XxX

“You’re welcome, have a lovely evening,” Ymir greeted cheerfully, then dropped her smile the second the car pealed out of the drive through. She slid the window shut to keep the chilly wind out, then immediately started assembling drinks for the next order. The kitchen was noisy and hot and bustling with workers as they fried food and hurried to get orders out on time. Ymir hated doing drive through because of the pressure, but it was whatever. Ymir hated a lot of things these days.

“Ymir, Sasha will take over. Can you please mop up in the bathroom? Someone shat on the floor again.”

Ymir took the mop given to her by her senior co-worker, Jean. He gave her a look of pity as she wordlessly trudged by him to head to the toilets. Why the fuck did people do this? When she opened the stall, there was shit dripping down the bowl. How had the person completely missed?

She had to retrieve more than just a mop, and spent twenty minutes trying her best not to gag as she cleaned. When it was done, she was asked to clean tables and make sure customers were still fine. It was nearing midnight, so they mostly just had university students who were cramming for their finals. Ymir envied that they didn’t need to work a stressful job like this to survive, but then she didn’t envy the stress of school. Sometimes she regretted not trying to study further, but she thought about how she didn’t have debt and could work and go home and do her own thing, and she felt a bit better.

Ymir went over to get a tray from an empty table. By the table next to it, two girls were giggling.

“Another model? Wow, she’s so thirsty.”

“I mean, if you had the chance to bang the hottest models, wouldn’t you?”

Ymir’s ears perked at the word ‘model’.

“I guess. She doesn’t need to stick to models, though. She’s Historia Reiss.”

Ymir straightened with the tray and started to leave. The girls noticed her and lifted a hand for her to stop.

“Hey, can we please get some napkins?”

Ymir looked across from them, where the counter stood with a tube of napkins. All it took was leaning over and grabbing some. She pasted on a friendly smile and did exactly that.

“Of course,” she said.

“Thank you,” the one girl said. When they actually looked at Ymir, their eyes widened. “Oh wow,” she breathed.

Ymir’s cheeks heated. “Is there anything else I can do for you?”

The girls exchanged a look. “No, thank you, we’re fine.”

With that done, Ymir headed away. She caught their frantic whispers before she was out of earshot.

“Wow, she’s fucking hot.”

“That height? The cheekbones? She could be a model!”

“Why is she working here if she’s so hot?”

“I don’t know, man. Oh, let’s take a picture and send it to Historia!”

By then Ymir disappeared into the staff room. She checked the time and sighed in relief. Her shift had just ended.

“Hey, Ymir, thank you for cleaning that up,” Jean told her by the door.

Ymir waved his words away. “It’s fine, part of the job.”

“Right. Look, do you think you could come in tomorrow?”

Ymir shrugged her leather jacket on and dumped her cap in her locker. “I’m off tomorrow.”

“I know, but Connie says he can’t come in and we’re severely understaffed.”

“Jean, I’m off.”

“You’re the only one I have left to ask. Pretty please, Ymir? I’ll give you whatever day off you want after this.”

Ymir glared at him and momentarily fantasized about snapping his neck, then she shouldered her bag and sighed. “Sure. I’ll do it as overtime. Could use the money.”

His smile wobbled, but he pasted on a giant smile that looked as fake as it was. “You’re a life saver, Ymir.”

Ymir just swept past him and left. They always did this to her. Just because she didn’t have a family at home didn’t mean she didn’t have a fucking life. She seethed to herself and climbed on her old bike, hoping that maybe she’d crash and die on the way home. Or maybe just get into an accident and she could sue someone for money. Win, win.

A bright flash caught Ymir by surprise, and then the girls from earlier giggled and bolted across the parking lot. Ymir watched them go, her mouth hanging open. Had they seriously just taken her picture? What fucking assholes. She watched their car speed out of the lot and contemplated following them, but she couldn’t risk them complaining to corporate about something she hadn’t done. Regardless of her innocence, she would get a warning. Could even get fired.

She was just too tired to care, so she slid her helmet on and then went home. Surely whatever they did with her picture wouldn’t matter. She was just a nobody, even though she really did have the looks to be a model, and even though she’d always wanted to be one.

Her Instagram wasn’t all that popular, mostly followed by young lesbians who liked her butch look. It was fine, whatever. Sure, all of the model agencies had rejected her—too many freckles, skin not white enough, muscles too big, no demand for her_ look_. Fuck all of them.

Sighing, Ymir kicked her bike to life and then drove home. She had a sexy date once she got there, and the name of her date was Bed.

The flat was dark when Ymir arrived home. She wondered if her flatmate was in as she headed inside, and her question was answered when she noticed light spilling underneath Mikasa’s door. Since it was so late, she figured Mikasa was probably up working out or studying, so she didn’t even think that maybe she should knock. Her brain was completely exhausted, too.

Ymir opened her door and stuck her head in.

Mikasa gasped and a blonde head lifted from between her legs. She and her girlfriend were both naked. Ymir stared at them for a long second, innocently confused until she realized she had just walked in on them having sex.

“Ymir, get out!” Annie shouted.

Ymir slammed the door and nearly ran to her tiny bedroom. She shut the door and collapsed on her bed, face warm and heart hammering. As much as she tried, she couldn’t get the image out of her mind. Annie’s ass in the air, Mikasa arched and her breasts just out there, exposed. They were both beautiful.

Ymir groaned. “Gross,” she muttered, because she couldn’t deny the fact that she was somehow turned on.

Instead of showering, Ymir undressed and got into bed. She rubbed herself a quick orgasm, then tried to sleep.

Thankfully, Mikasa didn’t check to see if she was okay after what she had interrupted.

XxX

Historia spent a week locked up in her home. She sent her assistant home and refused to take any business calls. For some reason, she felt too restless to do anything creative. Once, she went out to her backyard to see if she could get any beautiful nature shots, but her finger hadn’t been able to press the button and she went back inside, disgruntled.

Where was the restlessness coming from?

Historia sat on her couch with a glass of wine, scrolling through her phone. It was late and she should head to bed, but she couldn’t gather the energy to get up. The canvas of the model drew her eye more than once, and each time she revisited those sweet memories.

Nanaba was her name. A young, handsome model. She hadn’t been picked up by any agency yet and Historia had been in the beginning of her career. People knew of her because of her father and her siblings. Frieda was a famous actor, featured in some of their father’s movies. Able had been in one too, but he had decided he rather wanted to be a lawyer. Her other siblings lived in blessed anonymity. They all enjoyed the comfort of money thanks to their status. Historia, however, had wanted to break out on her own and carve out a different meaning to the name _Reiss_, and she had done it.

The picture of Nanaba had done it. Historia had fallen in love with her, and they had shared a lot of intimate and sexual moments. Nanaba was soon scouted into the biggest modelling agency in their country, so of course she had left to do better things. Their parting had been bittersweet, but Historia hadn’t been able to stay upset with her, Nanaba was too sweet.

So far as Historia knew, Nanaba had retired and taken a steady job to take care of her wife. It was sweet, that she got such a nice ending. Historia envied her.

Still, she kept the picture as a reminder. It haunted her in painful ways. Whenever she tried to work with another model, she would always see Nanaba when she squinted through the lens. Her heart would break all over again, and she would end up taking the most awful, uninspiring pictures. After that, she decided to point her camera elsewhere.

Would she ever feel the need to capture another woman’s beauty?

Historia put the thought to rest and drained her wine. She was just about done scrolling through her twitter, but noticed someone had tweeted something at her. It was a picture, with the caption:

_‘@HistoriaReiss, found this really hot lady working at a fast food place. Doesn’t she look more like a model to you? She’s totally your type!’_

The picture was terrible. It was slightly distorted and dark, and the only light seemed to be from a light in the parking lot. The subject was a woman sitting on a bike. Her helmet was cradled in her hands and her eyes were a little wide. Clearly, she hadn’t expected the picture. It was otherwise an unflattering angle, but there was just something about this woman that made Historia actually click on it to enlarge the image. Something stirred in Historia’s chest. She couldn’t put her finger on it, so she saved the image, liked the tweet and then closed the app.

When she slipped into bed, she wondered who this woman was, but she quickly forgot about her and fell asleep with longing in her heart.

XxX

In the morning Ymir woke earlier than usual. She went for her run, visited the gym and showered and changed there so that she wouldn’t need to bump into Mikasa or Annie after her embarrassing flub the night before. She did not want to have to look into Annie’s eyes knowing she’d stared directly at her ass cheeks.

Work was the usual: busy, overwhelming and the customers were entitled and rude. Most of the abuse went over her head, since she was so used to it by now. She was only twenty but she had gotten this job right out of high school. Sometimes she wondered if she should get therapy, then she researched how much it would cost and realized that it would be cheaper to just wallow in her misery.

After being asked to clean the bathroom again, Ymir was assigned the till. She took order after order, faking politeness and interest whenever a customer decided to comment on her looks. As flattering as it could be, it was exhausting. Yes, she was aware that she had exquisite features. Yes, she knew how tall she was. Yeah, she worked out, whatever. Sighing, Ymir glanced at her watch. She needed a break.

They were experiencing a slight lull in traffic after lunch, so the place was mostly empty. Ymir didn’t even glance up when the door opened and a woman stepped up to her counter. She straightened her shoulders and pasted on a smile.

“Welcome to McDondal, can I take your order?”

The moment Ymir’s tired brain registered the face in front of her, she nearly had a heart attack. She managed to control her surprised reaction, but her eyes did widen a bit and she nearly swallowed her tongue. Not only was the woman at her till incredibly beautiful, but she was Historia fucking Reiss.

“Hi,” she greeted, smiling tiredly. “Can I please have a cappuccino?”

Ymir swallowed and put the order through as directed, then accepted her card for payment. While they waited for it to go through, Ymir tried her hardest not to stare at Historia directly. Historia, though, seemed to be studying her carefully.

“Do I know you?” Historia finally asked her.

Ymir busied herself with taking the card out and ripping the slip off. “Me? No. I don’t think you’d know me.”

Historia took her card back. Her brows were furrowed. “I’ve seen your face before.”

Ymir’s heart shot into her throat. “You have?”

Clearly uncertain, Historia tapped a finger against her lips. “I’m sure I have. But where?” She stood there and studied Ymir’s face long enough that it made her very uncomfortable.

Had Historia stumbled across some of her amateur pictures? Had someone showed her a picture? Ymir’s mind raced with possibilities and she couldn’t help the little jolt of excitement that went through her to know Historia Reiss was standing in front of her, trying to remember her.

“On twitter!” Historia finally exclaimed. “Someone tweeted a pic of you to me. In the parking lot.”

Understanding dawned. “Oh, damn. Those girls really sent it to you, huh?”

Historia grinned. “Ah, so you know who I am.”

“Of course I do,” Ymir snorted.

“Do you have a card?”

Ymir stared at her for a hot, dumb second. She tried to work out what Historia meant, then she understood and her eyes shot open. “Yeah, just hold on!” She bolted for the staff room, not caring if she got shit for doing so. In her bag she had a small pack of cards that she rarely handed out, because people didn’t usually ask for them. When she returned Historia was standing off to the side, waiting. Ymir went over to her with a quiver in her fingers.

“Uh, here.”

Historia studied the card. “Ymir? Interesting name. I really like your face, Ymir. Do you model?”

Ymir scratched the back of her neck. “I’ve been trying, but no luck yet.”

“That’s unfortunate.”

Someone called out for her order, so Historia dipped her head and then went to grab her drink. Ymir watched her leave with a little wave, and then she just stood there, dumbfounded. Jean barked at her to get back behind the till, and she went back to her post.

What would Historia do with her card? Was this it, the break she was hoping for? Despite how shitty her customers were, she was vibrating with excited energy her whole shift.

XxX

Historia had spent days arguing with herself until she finally decided that there was just something too enticing about Ymir. She still had her fear and reservations, but the only thing that had given her any creative tingle was Ymir. She’d had dreams of taking her pictures, so she decided to stop living with this fear and take the plunge.

Ymir looked like a frightened puppy when Mavis brought her into the studio. Historia was sitting by her PC, but she swivelled around and stood to offer Ymir her hand.

“Thank you for coming over.”

Ymir’s long fingers curled around hers and her palm was warm and soft. Historia’s heart skipped into her throat. Ymir’s gaze levelled with hers, and the dark brown of her eyes made Historia’s fingers twitch like she had a camera in her hand. Ymir’s hair was long and tied up at the base of her neck, but a lock came loose and hung against her cheek.

“Of course,” Ymir responded. There was an adorable tremor in her voice. “It’s insane that you wanted me to come over.”

Historia dropped her hand and gave her a playful grin. “There’s just something about you, Ymir…” She let the sentence hang and went over to her camera.

The studio was a mess of equipment and green screens and tarps along the walls. She usually only took pictures of objects in here, never people. It made her nervous, but Ymir’s own nervousness made her feel a little at ease. She was the professional here. She needed to show Ymir that she was put together and successful.

“Sit here by me for a bit.”

Ymir immediately filled the chair beside her and Historia continued going through her emails.

“Are you studying anything?” she asked.

Ymir clasped her hands together. “Uh, no. Just working at McDondal.”

“Any plans for the future?”

“I’d love to do professional modelling, but I’ve been rejected so many times that I think it’s impossible.”

Historia paused her scrolling and gave Ymir a curious stare. She was exceptionally handsome—the exact sort of woman that Historia found herself attracted to, and that made her very dangerous. She could already see all of the different positions she could use to bring out the beauty in her, but the lingering nervousness made her hesitate to pick up her camera.

“A lot of the agencies have insane specifications,” she finally said. “I can see why they would reject you. But you’re the perfect subject for my camera.”

“I saw the canvas on my way here. I remember when that model went big. Why did you stop photographing models?”

Historia glanced away, chewing her lip. Ymir was sharp for having noticed, but she wasn’t certain if she was quite there yet, where she could openly talk about it.

“I haven’t found the right one since Nanaba,” she finally admitted.

A hand suddenly covered her own, and she glanced into Ymir’s eyes. Her expression was severe—hopeful, serious. There was a hunger there, one that made Historia’s heart pound. “Maybe you just hadn’t found me yet,” Ymir said, smirking to bring her words home.

Historia swallowed. “Smug, are you?”

Ymir didn’t remove her hand. “With my face, of course.”

Historia laughed in surprise. Ymir was definitely very nervous, but there was an ease in the way she wore her smugness—and god, she did earn it, having the face she did. A familiar feeling of need filled her belly, and she was curious to see if Ymir was right.

“Let’s do it.”

She stood, Ymir’s hand falling away. She instructed Ymir to shrug out of her jacket and stand in front of one of the dark tarps on the wall, which she did. Despite her nervousness from earlier, she didn’t stand there awkwardly. She set her jaw and squared her shoulders and Historia could see that she was ready for it. There was more than just artistic inspiration in Historia’s veins, but she ignored the clear attraction she felt and gathered her camera.

“Just stand like you usually do for now.”

“Sure.”

She approached after getting the lighting right, then lifted her camera. Seeing Ymir through the lens made her breath catch. Her finger trembled on the button, and then pressed down. When she felt the certainty of the picture being taken, her heart burst with a wave of warmth that travelled along her body and into her fingers. Her mouth felt dry and she swallowed.

“Was that okay?” Ymir asked her, a brow furrowed in concern.

Historia zoomed into her face and snapped another one. “Perfect.” She straightened and pulled a stool over. “Sit. Put your leg up on the rim here, yeah, and put your open hand in your lap.” She left her camera and approached to help Ymir position herself. She was wearing a button-up with a shirt underneath. Historia wrestled with an idea. “Ymir, what are you comfortable doing?”

Ymir lifted a brow. “Anything. If it’s you, I’m cool with anything.”

Historia felt short of breath. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Take your shirt off and put the button-up back on, unbuttoned.

Ymir didn’t seem shocked or uncomfortable. She immediately did so and then sat down as Historia had instructed her earlier. Historia reached out and straightened her shirt, fingers brushing her so slightly along her warm skin. She made sure that her nipples weren’t visible, but the swell of her breasts were. She was sucking her gut in, so her abdominal muscles looked sinfully defined.

Historia returned to her camera and started taking new shots.

“Tilt your head slightly.”

Shot.

“Bite your lip.”

Shot.

“Look pensively to the side.”

Shot.

“Look directly into the lens.”

Shot. Shot. Shot.

She exhaled harshly. Ymir was absolutely tantalizing. Historia wanted to see more of her, wondered what the naked planes of her body looked like, if she had freckles all over. Her heart was thudding hard and the unmistakable heat of arousal swirled in her belly. It was terrible, feeling this way towards Ymir when all she was here to do was get her pictures taken.

“Ymir, if you feel uncomfortable by anything, you just need to tell me. Promise me that you will? Don’t agree to everything just because it’s me.”

Ymir hopped off the stool and approached her. The edges of her open shirt swished slightly, exposing the dark nipples within. Historia’s eyes zeroed in without her consent, and her cheeks flushed darkly.

“I’m completely comfortable, Historia.”

She licked her lips again. God, why was she feeling so hot and wound up?

“Are you sure?” Ymir gave her a sour look, so she decided to try her luck. “Get naked.”

There was a long pause where they just stared at each other, where Ymir studied her face with curiosity and Historia wondered if she had just crossed a very broad line. She fully expected Ymir to dress and storm out, disgusted, but instead she went back to her spot and started taking her clothes off.

“Ymir, are you sure you’re okay with this?”

Ymir tossed her shoes away and pulled her jeans down. “I’m fine, I promise.”

“I’ll be taking nude shots, you know.”

She snorted. “You want to take nude shots, obviously. Look, I’m proud of my body.” She straightened once her jeans were discarded and then slid her underwear off. Historia purposefully kept her eyes on Ymir’s face, but she could already feel herself growing hard. She had baggy pants on, but that wouldn’t hide her erection for long. She needed to get this done and send Ymir away as quickly as possible. “So if you think it’s good enough to take pictures of, then I’m game.” Her grin was all bright teeth. “Unless you’re the embarrassed one?”

Historia crossed her arms over her chest. Ymir took her shirt off and tossed it aside, leaving her fully nude. She stood there, back straight, head high. Historia wanted to give her a snarky reply, but her breath completely left her when Ymir’s form filled her eyes. She was gorgeous.

“Wow,” she breathed aloud, unaware of herself. Ymir’s cheeks darkened. “Turn around.”

Obediently, Ymir did so. Historia was already back by her camera.

“What do you need me to do, boss?”

Historia sucked in a short, shallow breath. “Turn your torso to the right, very slightly. Bow your head just a bit, yes, like that. Curl your fingers. Can you tighten your muscles?”

Ymir pulled the muscles along her back and shoulder taut, and then Historia grabbed as many pictures as she could. She zoomed in and took from different angles and felt her blood absolutely boil. When she was finished, she went over to her PC to upload the pictures and see how they turned out. When Ymir joined her, she was dressed again.

“Damn,” Ymir breathed over her shoulder, staring at the one nude shot of her back. “You made me look sexier than I am.”

Historia was consumed by the beauty in the picture. It was similar to her Nanaba shot, but this one was more—it exuded sexuality and masculinity in a way that was enticing to women. Just looking at it turned her on.

“Would you be willing to let me post this on my IG?”

Ymir made a strangled noise. “Seriously? You’d do that?”

She felt too overwhelmed to be amused. “Ymir, the world needs to see this. I want to have it printed on canvas and placed next to my Nanaba. Can I do that?”

Ymir shoved her hands into her jeans. “Yeah, sure. You never took any frontal nude shots, so you can do whatever with them. So long as you credit me, of course.”

“Yeah, definitely. Give me your IG details and I’ll add a link to you. This picture, Ymir… it’s going to drive women wild.”

Ymir’s grin was satisfied and smug. “Of course it will.”

She still understood why agencies had rejected Ymir, she was the opposite of the type of women they wanted to sign on. They preferred the pale, thin and femininely beautiful women to advertise feminine things. Ymir wasn’t any of that. Ymir was the type of model that they would use to advertise ripped jeans and boots and second hand motorcycles. Historia felt a desperate need to see Ymir’s face out there, to help grow the demand for bodies like hers.

She downloaded the picture to her phone with no touch ups or alterations, then typed up a caption. When she hit send, she and Ymir both exhaled in a rush.

“Wow, so this is it, huh?”

Almost immediately the notifications blew up and Ymir pulled her phone out to check. Her eyes widened.

“This is it,” Historia echoed, turning to look into Ymir’s face. They were standing too close, so close Historia could feel her heat. She wanted to reach out and touch the firmness of her body, but she resisted. All that could transpire between them was this business agreement. Photographer and model. Nothing more. “Would you be interested in coming again?”

Ymir gave her an almost dazed nod. “Hell yeah.”

She left soon after, Mavis guiding her out of the home. Historia went to her Instagram and stared at the picture, and she wondered what she had just ignited.

XxX

Ymir could hardly believe what had just happened as she drove home on her bike. She felt an uncomfortable warmth between her legs, caused by the mere fact that Historia herself was an intense woman, and her gaze had been consuming. Ymir had felt too many things as she had stood there, naked. It really didn’t bother her to do something like that, but she had worried that if Historia asked her to turn, that her thighs would be slick and her embarrassing arousal would be evident. Thankfully, that hadn’t happened.

She rocked into stardom almost immediately. Her measly thousand followers turned into hundreds of thousands and women from all over the world sent her very thirsty messages. It made her feel drunk on the adrenalin and power of it.

Historia requested her again a week later, and Ymir happily went. Almost immediately Historia asked her to get naked and she wasn’t even surprised. Luckily before that she had decided to trim her public hairs, but again, Historia didn’t really do frontal nudity.

She took back shots and side shots, and had Ymir lay down with her leg up and her torso twisted, like she was reaching for something. It was exhausting holding those poses and having to tense her muscles so that they looked more defined than they were, but the flush on Historia’s face and the excited grin on her lips made all of it worth it. Each time, when they gathered at her computer to review everything, Ymir found herself staring at Historia’s face instead.

So, maybe it was completely unrealistic that she was developing a very intense crush for Historia, who was now technically her boss. She was paid for every shoot—more for one shoot than she earned at McDondal in one month. It was intoxicating.

Weeks of this went by, and Ymir started to receive curious messages and calls from agencies. They usually asked if she would slim down a bit, maybe lighten her skin tone, but she shut them down. Only one wanted her as is and they practically begged for her to join their little agency. They were apparently owned by a lesbian couple, who were trying to introduce models of diversity—different weights and disabilities and skin tones. Ymir kept their offer on hold, because she couldn’t bring herself to leave Historia quite yet.

They sold a few canvases of Ymir’s pictures, but Historia didn’t keep a cent. She said she had more than enough money from her father’s fortune, and she didn’t do her photography for the money, but for the prestige. Ymir had so much saved that she quit her job at McDondal and could live at home doing nothing for an entire year and not have to worry about finances. It felt wonderful, not needing to worry about money anymore.

Exactly 6 months after that fateful first shoot, they were eating out together to celebrate selling another print at an insane amount. Ymir offered to pay and after some arguing, Historia finally let her.

She put on her new suit, one she’d had measured to her body perfectly, and picked Historia up in her new car. Historia was absolutely gorgeous in a dark, knee-length dress, and Ymir’s heart thundered hard in her chest at the sight of her. She wondered if accepting the job at that agency was a good thing, if it would null their business relationship and allow her to perhaps go for more. Right now, she didn’t want to disrespect Historia by hinting at something romantic.

“You look so handsome,” Historia told her as they headed into the fancy restaurant.

“Thank you. You’re looking incredibly beautiful yourself.”

Historia gave her a beautiful smile. There was a small crowd of young women in the area, wildly searching until they spotted Ymir. But they were safely inside the restaurant so they couldn’t follow in, and Ymir exhaled in relief that she had thought to make a reservation here instead of go somewhere lame, like McDondal. Her old co-workers would get a kick out of her walking in there with a beauty on her arm.

They sat down and ordered food and relaxed, always comfortable in each other’s presence. They spoke and shared stories with each other, and all Ymir could think about was ripping that dress off of Historia’s body and ravishing her. She imagined disappearing under the table and trailing kisses along her thighs.

“Ymir?”

She blinked. “Hm?”

“I’ve said your name like, five times. Are you alright?”

Ymir’s cheeks blossomed. “I’m fine. You’re just… distracting, is all.”

Historia’s eyes widened a bit, but she didn’t comment. Instead she focused on her meal and sipped her wine, and when they left the restaurant together, she reached out and slipped her hand into Ymir’s. She was shaking.

“Ymir, there’s something I need to tell you.”

They stopped just in front of Ymir’s car. From the downcast look on her face, Ymir’s heart dropped. Was she going to fire her? Tell her she was moving on to some other model? Was she tired of her?

“What’s wrong?”

Historia turned away from her, letting her go to clasp her hands together. “Ymir, I’ve really enjoyed all this time we’ve spent together. Before you, I was still holding onto a lot of hurt.” She bit down on her lip and Ymir’s heart felt like it was cracking. “I wasn’t able to let anyone else into my life like I let you, and I thank you for helping me open that door. I really don’t want to lose you, not just as a model, but as a friend. You’re a source of inspiration and you’re a wonderful person, someone I’ve grown to care for.”

Ymir furrowed her brows. “What are you saying?”

Historia took in a deep breath and squared her shoulders. “Ymir, if you want to terminate our business partnership after this, I’ll completely understand. The thing is, I don’t just think of you as a friend. Since the first moment we met, I’ve wanted you. I feel so guilty whenever we do shoots and all I want to do is join you in front of the camera and take my clothes off as well. It’s wrong of me, to look at you like this when you don’t mean it like that.”

Ymir immediately strode forward and cupped Historia’s face in her hands. “Are you saying you’re romantically interested in me?”

Historia’s eyes looked to the side, filling with tears. She seemed so afraid and uncertain. “Yes,” she answered quietly.

Ymir’s heart felt like it was thundering in her ears. She had dreamed of this moment, of hearing those exact words from Historia’s lips. She stared at the curve of her mouth, at the dark lipstick and the brimming tears in her eyes. She made up her mind and bent down, pressing her lips to Historia’s in a short, chaste kiss. When she pulled away, Historia was staring up at her, shocked.

“Me too,” she said. “You look at me with fire in your eyes. I thought that was just how you did your artistic thing. Having you take my pictures when I’m naked turns me on like you have no idea.”

Slowly, Historia began to smile. “So, it’s not just me?”

“Not just you,” Ymir laughed. “Can I kiss you again?”

Instead of answering, Historia leaned up and kissed her. They stood there in the dark, underneath a street light and they kissed and held onto each other like they were desperate for each other. When they regained their senses, they climbed into Ymir’s car and went to Historia’s home. Once there, they met lips in the doorway and stumbled within, clothes falling off like they burned. When they made it to Historia’s bed, Ymir was hungry for her.

“You’re beautiful,” Ymir breathed, eyes trailing over the soft curves of Historia’s body. Her belly and hips were round, and between her thighs her cock was hard and throbbing. Ymir reached out and closed her fist around it, and Historia jerked against her palm.

“I’m so horny, Ymir,” Historia groaned. Her eyes were impossibly blue thanks to the redness of her cheeks. Her breasts heaved with her breaths.

Ymir gave her cock a short stroke. “Really? I had no idea.” Before Historia could slap her arm, she went forward and wrapped her lips around the tip of her cock. Her tongue swept over the divot and she groaned at the salty taste on her tongue. Historia’s fingers slid into her hair and stayed there, not tugging, but present.

Ymir sucked her cock slowly and purposefully, using her fist to stroke the base and her lips and tongue to work the head. She discovered Historia’s sensitive spot just on the underside of the head, and with each upwards slide of her lips she delved her tongue there, pulling sinful moans from Historia’s lips.

She stroked and sucked her until Historia was whining loudly, body tensing like she was about to come. Ymir stopped then, and grinned at the murderous look Historia sent her way.

“Ymir,” she groaned.

Ymir sat up and crawled on top of her lap. As good as Historia had felt in her mouth, she knew she would feel even better in her pussy. She glanced down between them and used a hand to align the head, and then she slowly slid down.

XxX

Historia watched, breathless and overwhelmed, as she slid fully inside of Ymir’s quivering heat. She was incredibly wet, her thighs slick and her folds glistening. Historia stared at the way her pussy spread open, and it was so beautiful that she itched to grab her camera, but then Ymir started riding her and she saw stars.

Ymir worked her perfectly. Her hips jerked with perfect motion and the subtle grip of her inner muscles made Historia feel like she was about to melt completely into her. It was intoxicating and wonderful and she couldn’t resist seeking one of Ymir’s hands to intertwine their fingers. As much as she craved her sexually, she knew in her heart that she loved her, too. The intense love she felt filled every cavity in her body, as surely as her cock filled Ymir’s.

It barely took long for the orgasm to rush up at her. She knew when Ymir was about to come from the look of broken concentration on her face, and then the parted lips of pleasure. When Historia felt the first clench of her inner muscles, she slammed up into Ymir and yelled up at the ceiling, coming so hard that her vision wavered. She emptied everything she had into her, sloppily jerking her hips with every spurt that left her swollen head. When they were both finished, Ymir collapsed off of her and Historia tried to catch her breath.

“To think… we could have been doing this… for the past six months,” Ymir puffed out.

Historia laughed joyously. She felt lighter than she had in years, not just because of the intense orgasm Ymir had given her, but because of the freedom that came with her feelings. She had known Ymir would be dangerous to her emotions, and she was right.

Historia flipped over and crawled on top of Ymir. “Yeah, so we have a lot of catching up to do.”

“Historia, that’s not,” Historia slid down her body, parted her slick thighs and then dove in, “how that wor—oh god.”

Ymir was absolutely wet but sinfully delectable. A small stream of cum trickle out of her and Historia happily swept her tongue to clean it all up, not caring that it was her own release. She enjoyed the mixture of their fluids and playfully licked all around Ymir’s folds except for where she was wanted most. After minutes of this, Ymir finally jerked her hips and released a needy groan.

“Please,” she begged.

Who was Historia to deny her? Heart thumping, cock fully hard again, Historia finally slid up and pulled Ymir’s engorged clit between her lips. She swirled her tongue in aggressive circles and her ears tingled with the slew of profanities Ymir gifted her with. She slid two fingers into her and started fucking her slowly and purposefully, timing each thrust with a suck or a flick of her tongue. Thanks to her own release, the glide of her fingers was easy. Before long Ymir’s muscles were clenching hard and her face screwed in pleasure and Historia knew she was about to climax.

As tantalizing as letting Ymir come in her mouth was, she had other ideas. Grinning devilishly, she pulled away and watched the devastation crash over Ymir’s face as her orgasm clearly tapered away.

“You evil little gnome,” Ymir groaned down at her.

Historia laughed. “I want to feel you come around me again,” she purred, crawling up until she could close her teeth around Ymir’s bottom lip and let her cock slide back into her body.

She was molten and slick, and the feel of her was coming home. Historia released Ymir’s lip and buried her nose against her throat, intoxicated with the smell of her. She went slowly as she started to thrust, and Ymir wrapped her long legs around her waist, adding extra force to every push in. Ymir released little gasps and moans directly into Historia’s ear, and it was entirely too much.

For the second time that night, Historia came undone. Ymir pressed hot kisses against her cheek and ear as she fluttered wildly around her cock, and then Historia collapsed bonelessly on top of her.

They both just rested there, breathing loudly, hearts thumping and skin slick with sweat. Historia could feel herself softening inside of Ymir and knew that she was out of commission for the night. Her eyelids felt heavy and she released a soft, content sigh. Ymir ran her fingertips along Historia’s back, soothing and almost lulling her into sleep.

“You’re amazing,” Ymir croaked into her hair.

Historia laughed, completely spent. “You too, Ymir. I’m so glad I met you.”

Ymir’s fingers stilled. “Marry me.”

“What?”

Her fingers continued, looping words that Historia was too tired to figure out.

“You heard me. One day, marry me.”

Historia didn’t answer, and Ymir seemed content to let her think on it.

Months later, after they collapsed against each other on the floor of the studio, covered in sweat and come, the answer came easily.

“Yes,” Historia breathed out. Her face felt like it was on fire.

Ymir blinked at her, confused for the shortest second, and then she seemed to realize. When she did, she grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome. My tumblr is danijaynel
> 
> Artwork by yvonnism, find their tumblr: https://yvonnism.tumblr.com/


End file.
